


hey, baby, you know the future's lookin' brighter

by kerohu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerohu/pseuds/kerohu
Summary: “i heard you lost a bet.” san greets yeosang who’s scrolling through his phone, he groans in annoyance when he remembers shaking on a bet to see who could rile up hongjoong the most within an hour, and mingi won by a landslide.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 36





	hey, baby, you know the future's lookin' brighter

“what are you two doing?” hongjoong eyes wooyoung and san suspiciously, both of them have their hands behind their backs and he’s wondering if he’s sober enough to even deal with either of them crying, thankfully seonghwa pulls him towards their shared room without waiting for their response. 

“but they might be-” wooyoung hears hongjoong says but he looks over to san who’s already heading to yeosang’s room. 

“i heard you lost a bet.” san greets yeosang who’s scrolling through his phone, he groans in annoyance when he remembers shaking on a bet to see who could rile up hongjoong the most within an hour, and mingi won by a landslide. 

he looks over to wooyoung who dumps the delivery boxes on their desk, yeosang picks one up, ripping it apart, “at least you’re using needles, and none of that piercing gun things.” 

“oh, honey, you’ll be impressed.” wooyoung starts grinning, and yeosang knows that he’s not exactly safe yet. 

“wh- what did you do?” 

“remember when we took turns cutting hongjoong’s mullet?” san has his arm around yeosang who tries to huddle away but then san puts his leg over his, trapping him. 

“we’re taking a video of you too.” 

“i hate this, i hate this, i hate this,” yeosang repeats over and over again, feeling anxious when mingi lifts up pieces of his hair, pinning it over so it wouldn't interfere, “do i look good?” 

yunho murmurs a soft, “yeah, sure,” at the same time mingi deadpans say no. 

“do you remember ‘the parent trap’?” wooyoung asks san, marking a spot on yeosang’s earlobe, ignoring how yeosang keeps wanting to touch it by getting jongho to hold his hands, and they use that moment to run the needle through his earlobe because they _know_ about their blooming relationship. 

yeosang only blushes when jongho leans forward to blow an eyelash over yeosang’s cheek, not realising that the deed is done, and it’s a little disappointing that yeosang wasn’t screaming as much as hongjoong in his video.

**Author's Note:**

> song is from eddie money's baby, hold on


End file.
